


count me in

by zluha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 6,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zluha/pseuds/zluha
Summary: зарисовки.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Kita Shinsuke, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Suna Rintarou, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 29





	1. wakatoshi / tendou

**Author's Note:**

> warning! строчные буквы

_↳ wakatoshi / tendou ; 218 w. (warning! spoilers)_

этот рыжий бесил.

еще с того самого момента, когда играючи увел у него мяч в прыжке.

ушиджима шумно дышит через нос, смотря сквозь сетку на дальнюю границу площадки. волосы неприятно липнут ко лбу, а внутри назойливой мухой нарастает раздражение. фоном он замечает, как хината делает обманный маневр и принимает мяч на должной высоте от своего сеттера, чтобы забить, но его блокируют.

где-то вдалеке ревут трибуны.

мяч отлетает в центр площадки к кагеяме, и вакатоши нужна лишь доля секунды, чтобы сорваться с места.

_— я бросаю волейбол после школы, — тонкие брови слегка надломились, и взгляд устремился в даль, где свет софитов, и тендо улыбнулся. — но буду смотреть на тебя по телевизору. и буду хвастаться, что мы были лучшими друзьями._

_профиль его лица казался хрупким словно вот-вот и разойдется трещинками, и вакатоши замер, побоявшись дышать, словно один его вдох мог стереть тендо в пыль._

_— так что старайся._

резина подошвы скользит по напольному покрытию, и мир сужается до мяча в ярком электрическом освещении, когда ушиджима отталкивается со всей силы, взмывая вверх.

и этот миг будто застывает в вечности.

он помнит шершавое прикосновение пальцев, замотанных мягким пластырем. помнит разлёт ключиц под своими руками, собственную нетерпеливость и разметавшиеся бордово-рыжие пряди волос на своей коже чуть пониже груди. он помнит, как дал обещание стать лучшим, и делает замах для удара.

где-то вдалеке взревели трибуны.

the end.


	2. bokuto / akaashi

_↳ bokuto / akaashi ; bipolar au! 350 w._

у бокуто бывает два состояния — когда его волосы торчат вверх в невообразимой укладке и когда спадают вниз, застилая глаза.

и момент, когда одно перетекает в другое, сродни падению с обрыва.

акааши знает, потому что ему приходится падать вместе с ним.

он аккуратно ставит стакан с водой прямо на пол рядом с низкой кроватью, и, тихо вздохнув, убирает пустой блистер от таблеток в карман, чтобы перед выходом выкинуть в урну. ему не нравится, что под воздействием препаратов бокуто словно сдувается и впадает в спячку, но иного выхода нет. им нужно пережить очередной депрессивный период в его жизни.

акааши узнает о его диагнозе на втором году старшей школы, когда бокуто не может оправиться от разгромного счёта в волейбольном поединке, и команда фукуродани теряет из виду своего капитана на три недели. а затем он появляется как ни в чём не бывало с призывно торчащими волосами и с маниакальным блеском в глазах. в том же году фукуродани становятся первыми в префектуре, и бокуто целует его в раздевалке, шепча что-то про звёзды и вселенную в его глазах.

когда он целует его во второй раз, за окном палаты занимается рассвет, и это сухое касание губ отличается от их первого раза. акааши понимает, что это в благодарность, и ему достаточно даже этого. главное — чувствовать, что парень ещё с ним. он ещё долгое время гладит его по изумительного цвета волосам, пока бокуто забывается неспокойным сном после принятия дозы снотворного и чего-то ещё, как ему объяснили, что приведёт его в норму.

и акааши учится принимать его другую сторону, отличной от той, что он знал. когда бокуто непривычно тих и не стремится впечатлить каждого. когда золотистый отблеск в глазах словно выцветает вслед за черными прядями волос, которые, казалось, терялись в бело-серебристом вихре. телефон бокуто вибрирует, оповещая о входящем сообщении, наверное, от куроо, и акааши склоняется над спящим парнем, целуя его в растрепавшуюся макушку. он подбирает оставленный у порога в спальню рюкзак и прежде, чем поспешить на подработку, просматривает сообщение. не успевает он набрать ответ, как сзади слышится:

— если это куроо, то передай ему, что мы постараемся прийти на его новоселье вдвоём.

уголок губ акааши тянет в улыбке.

the end.


	3. training camp team

_↳ kuroo, bokuto, akaashi, tsukishima, kenma, hinata #тренировочныйлагерьтим ; 181 w._

куроо и бокуто из команды «доеби ближнего своего», и цукишима, как никто другой, сейчас испытывает на себе все прелести их дружбы. акааши сочувственно переносит палочками щедрый кусок мяса из порции своего капитана ему на тарелку, когда те двое наваливаются на него во время завтрака в тренировочном лагере, и в его глазах читается: ‘терпи, я живу с этим уже второй год’.

у куроо и бокуто словно состязание за протеже в лице кея, и хината тащит кенму к ним на тренировку, потому что тоже хочет чему-нибудь научиться у асов. это было не самой лучшей идеей, признает сеттер некомы, когда видит, как бокуто и шоё пытаются, то ли перепрыгнуть через натянутую сетку, то ли друг друга, в то время как куроо гиенит в сторонке, наблюдая за реакцией цукишимы. если бы блеском глаз сквозь стекла очков можно было убивать, то его рыжий друг несомненно был бы мёртв.

кенма возвращается к своей игровой консоли, чтобы пройти еще один раунд игры, как слышит рядом:

— всяко лучше, чем слушать их голосовые друг другу на самую длинную отрыжку.

и он не может не согласиться с акааши.

the end.


	4. atsumu / hinata

_↳ atsumu(!one-sided) / hinata ; 157 w._

у хинаты — волейбол головного мозга, думается ацуму, когда они вдвоём идут до автобусной остановки. не сказать, что ему это не нравится, ведь им всегда будет о чём поговорить. но мие хотелось бы говорить и о многом другом с ним. например, о том, как было бы славно, если бы они пошли на свидание, допустим, в пятницу и за каждое упоминание волейбола был бы штрафной поцелуй. ацуму уверен, что он сорвал бы с десяток поцелуев в этом нехитром состязании.

он мажет взглядом по беспрерывно двигающимся губам шоё, фонтанирующего на тему завтрашней встречи в отборочном туре с командой университета кэйо, и упускает момент, когда хината вдруг заворачивает к автомату с напитками. рыжая макушка склоняется к ряду выставленных товаров, выискивая что-то, а затем слышится глухой стук и в руках у шоё оказывается пачка обычного молока с трубочкой. хината предпочитает проигнорировать вопросительно приподнятую бровь своего сеттера и сует напиток в карман своей олимпийки.

— идём.

пожав плечами, ацуму следует за ним.

the end.

_если хорошо вчитаться, то можно наткнуться на упоминание кагеямы :')_


	5. Chapter 5

_↳ bokuto / akaashi ; 812 w._

осознание того, что акааши нравится бокуто в том самом смысле, подобно удару молнией, и его жизнь раскалывается на ‘до’ и ‘после’ этого.

он и раньше замечал, что кейджи хорош собой, да и шоколадки на день святого валентина ему дарили с завидным, чем другим членам команды, постоянством. бокуто и сам не был обделён женским вниманием и не понимал, почему акааши не снисходит до этих девиц, отчаянно краснеющих перед ним, пока не получает в ответ, что для него это не важно. ну да, решает в тот момент бокуто, важен лишь волейбол и национальные. он сам недавно расстался со своей девчонкой и не сказать, чтобы особо жалел. всё его время занимали тренировки и учёба, на личную жизнь времени не оставалось совсем, но время на акааши находилось.

вернее, акааши сам находил время для бокуто, чтобы подтянуть его по английскому и задержаться дополнительно на час для отработки пасов и комбинаций или же провести с ним свой выходной и даже сопроводить его на встречу с друзьями из некома. и бокуто задумался, где бы он ни был, куда бы не пошел, рядом с ним всегда верным оруженосцем находился акааши.

акааши, у которого кончики волос мягко завивались в разные стороны, отчего казалось, что он младше своего возраста.

акааши, у которого всегда был сосредоточенный взгляд и лицо, особенно, во время подачи, паса или выбора онигири, которыми тот любил перекусывать в школе и после тренировки.

акааши, который всегда тонко чувствовал его настроение и находил нужные слова, чтобы вернуть его в игру, учёбу, иногда и в реальность.

акааши, который не просто его сеттер, сокомандник, друг, но кажется что-то большее.

и бокуто немного ломает этим новым акааши, который заставляет сердце биться не ровно и как-то по-новому, и он чувствует себя пойманным в сети рыбёшкой. котаро всегда был плох в самокопании, обычно кейджи наводил порядок в его голове с удивительной находчивостью расставляя всё так, что казалось делил с ним одно тело на двоих.

время шло, и предстоящий матч против академии нохеби вытеснил все мысли. их тренер словно с цепи сорвался, сгоняя с них по семь потов.

бокуто садится, тяжело привалившись спиной к стенке, ноги ноют от физических нагрузок и кожа под компрессионным коленным бандажом зудит, посылая маленькие импульсы вниз и вверх с потоком крови. он стаскивает с лица накинутое полотенце и чувствует себя в миг атакованным, потому что акааши, оставшийся на площадке, тянет за подол своей футболки, чтобы стереть пот с нижней части лица. от открывшейся на секунды картины перед ним рот наполняется слюнями, а сердце расходится микротравмами. бокуто оглушен своей реакцией, и сила удара мяча разрывает действительность, в которой акааши недоумённо смотрит в его сторону, словно силясь понять, что настолько могло дать сбой в капитане. бокуто натянуто улыбается ему, а большой палец сам оттопыривается, показывая класс.

но акааши просто так не проведёшь. он читает его как раскрытую книгу и ловит на моменте позорного бегства. взгляд темно-серых глаз цепкий, словно пробирается в душу, а хватка на предплечье твёрдая, брови сдвинуты. бокуто мешается под таким напором и краем глаза видит, как нужный ему автобус отъезжает. он тяжело вздыхает, принимая уготованную ему участь, и выдерживает взгляд акааши.

— в чём дело? — кейджи неумолим в своем стремлении разобраться, и бокуто сдаётся.

он засовывает пятерню в волосы, ещё сильнее взлохмачивая их, и роняет спортивную сумку с плеча, акааши успевает поймать её прежде, чем та падает на асфальт. ему хочется отчаянно засмеяться, но вместо этого он давит из себя стеклянную улыбку со словами:

— как думаешь, это нормально влюбиться в друга?

и ждёт ответной реакции.

кейджи на секунду отшатывает в сторону, и губы тянет в тонкую линию. сумка срывается с пальцев и всё-таки встречается с асфальтом, хватка на предплечье ослабевает. бокуто боится сделать вдох. он видит, как слегка расширяются зрачки в чужих глазах, и видит своё растерянное лицо в отражении. голос хриплый и словно не его вовсе, когда он произносит:

— скажешь что-нибудь?

и акааши говорит. говорит то, отчего бокуто хочется заржать на всю столицу, ибо большего бреда он в жизни не слышал.

— я думаю, что из куроо-сана выйдет прекрасная пара.

он приближается настолько, что между ними остается всего лишь с десяток сантиметров, и цепляет одну из непослушных прядей пальцем. недолго думая, бокуто касается ладонью его щеки — жест выходит слишком интимным и осторожным, словно любое неверное движение способно разбить акааши на миллиарды частиц. кейджи меняется в лице. если бы бокуто знал, что простое касание к его щеке, может настолько преобразить его лицо, он бы сделал это давным-давно, в тот же день, когда понял, что влюбился, возможно, даже раньше, чтобы влюбиться окончательно и бесповоротно.

— а что если я скажу, что это ты?

акааши кладет свою ладонь поверх ладони бокуто. его пальцы длиннее и тоньше, и котаро по уютному тепло от этого прикосновения. внутри всё замирает.

где-то за углом продают вагаси, на которые сбежались школьники после уроков, на автобусной остановке толпятся люди в ожидании. кто-то громко разговаривает по телефону, кто-то спешит, чтобы успеть перейти на зелёный свет.

бокуто не отрывает взгляда от глаз кейджи, когда тот произносит:

— а что если я скажу, что не против.

the end. 


	6. bokuto / akaashi (swear i wanna kiss you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hogwarts au!

_↳ bokuto / akaashi , kuroo ; 829 w._

Куроо смачно залепил ладонью себе по лицу, и звук пощечины раздался на всё больничное крыло Хогвартса.

— Ты что совсем сдурел? — зашипел Бокуто, сморщившись от боли в ребрах. Время посещения завершилось как час назад. — Нас поймают и тебя выгонят.

Все ученики школы знали, что за лишний шум после отбоя, мадам Помфри могла гнать взашей не хуже вечно недовольного Филча или же наоборот вырубить заклинанием на целые сутки.

— До сих пор не могу поверить в это, — Куроо невозмутимо стащил драже берти боттс из открытой упаковки for adults (откуда вообще Нишиноя добыл это?) и сунул себе в рот. Недавно здесь была вся команда Гриффиндора по квиддичу, и теперь тумбочка капитана была завалена всякой вкуснотой из личных запасов каждого.

— Ты намеренно закрыл собой ловца Слизерина от бладжера?

Казалось Куроо это веселило не меньше, чем мерцающая кожа после поедания драже, и Бокуто предупредил его прежде, чем Тецуро задумает это:

— Только не смей стаскивать штаны, — он сделал паузу и его лицо скривилось, словно ему вспомнилось что-то не совсем приятное. — Танака уже убедил нас всех, что и там тоже всё сверкает.

Губы Куроо расплылись в широкой ухмылке, а глаза игриво прищурились. Так бывало всегда, когда он задумывал очередную шалость, которая потом обходилась факультету двухзначным снятием баллов, а их двоих отправляли драить котлы с налётом грязи столетней давности без палочек.

Бокуто закатил глаза и попытался устроиться поудобнее. Ему переломало несколько рёбер и проткнуло одним из них лёгкое, отчего он чуть ли не захлебнулся на поле кровью. Хорошо, что в последний момент падения его подстраховал нападающий Слизерина Ацуму, а то его размазало бы об землю.

До окончания игры оставалось всего ничего, судя по мельтешению ловцов обеих команд, и он понимал, что Акааши, отвлеченный снитчем, был не в состоянии заметить несущийся на него бладжер, и сделал то, что сделал бы любой на его месте.

— Нет, — не согласился Куроо и цокнул языком, — так мог сделать только влюблённый в него по уши дурень. Мне уже отправлять письмо в Министерство Магии, что к тебе применили ‘империо’ или же сразу в больницу Святого Мунго в отделение для жертв приворотов?

При этом Куроо сам выглядел так, словно ему самому нужна помощь от чародеев Святого Мунго. Вид у него был залихватский, будто его хорошенько отметелило Гремучей Ивой, а он всего-то вернулся... Бокуто уставился на него немигаемым взглядом и напомнил Куроо его анимагическую форму — полярную сову. Тецуро вопросительно выгнул бровь, заодно пытаясь отсыпать себе драже из упаковки в карман мантии.

— А тебя где черти носило?

Ведь Бокуто точно помнил, как Куроо на лету отбросил вратарские перчатки и буквально рухнул перед ним на колени, принимая из рук Ацуму. Но он помнил еще и лицо Акааши — мертвенно бледное, растерянное, с опустившимися уголками губ, и его глаза — цвета грозовых облаков. Пойманный снитч трепыхался золотистыми крылышками в крепко сжатом кулаке, и последней мыслью перед тем, как его вырубило, было: _мы проиграли_.

Не успел Куроо ответить, как послышался звук открываемой двери. Он быстро перекинулся в чёрного кота и скользнул в тень угла комнаты. Бокуто для человека с его травмой слишком резво откинулся на кровать, и у него аж искры засверкали перед глазами, веки на секунды сомкнуло от остроты боли, а когда он их открыл, полутьма приняла очертания человека.

Кейджи Акааши.

Бокуто задохнулся и в этот раз вовсе не от боли. Где-то послышалось сдавленное мяуканье, очень похожее на гиенистый смех Куроо, и он обещал себе хорошенько пнуть его во всё ещё мерцающие яйца. Мысли в голове разлетались стайкой шумных птиц, и он ляпнул первое, что пришло на ум:

— У тебя будут неприятности.

Это прозвучало предупреждением и обещанием одновременно, и Бокуто захотелось натянуть на себя повыше одеяло, чтобы умереть под ним от стыда. Лунный свет падал на предельно сосредоточенное лицо Акааши — тонкие брови сошлись на переносице, губы сжаты, и Бокуто поспешил объясниться.

— Я имею ввиду, сейчас время отбоя, и тебя могут поймать, а мне не хотелось бы, чтобы из-за меня. — Он не знал, куда деть руки и начал ими чересчур жестикулировать, не до конца сросшиеся рёбра в ответ начали ныть. — Нет, ты не подумай, мне очень приятно, что ты пришёл меня увидеть, — ему показалось или Акааши реально покраснел. От этой мысли Бокуто кинуло в жар вплоть до кончиков его всклокоченных бело-серебристых волос, и он замолчал. Тишина казалась оглушительной, пока её не разбил Акааши.

— Я на дежурстве, так что у меня не будет проблем.

Бокуто глупо уставился на него, и Акааши указал на значок старосты на своей груди. Он понимающе закивал и не знал, куда себя деть. Хотелось встать, чтобы быть на одном уровне с Кейджи, хотелось еще много чего другого, что преследовало его во снах, чем он не делился даже с лучшим другом. Зная Куроо, тот бы точно выкинул что-то такое, что Бокуто пришлось бы срочно искать новую школу, менять имя и фамилию или же применить стирающее заклинание, которое каралось на уровне непростительных.

Но всё сложилось лучшим способом, когда Акааши всё-таки решился присесть на край кровати, и до Бокуто вдруг дошло, что тот был взволнован. Длинные пальцы сминали рукав мантии, и что-то внутри него заинтересованно зашевелилось.

— Ты в порядке?

Где-то за окном Куроо мерцал яйцами и пытался отбиться от Миссис Норрис.

the end.


	7. kuroo / kenma

_↳ kuroo / kenma ; 145 w._

напольный вентилятор врывался в послеобеденное марево, бодренько двигая лопастями, но это не спасало от жары так, как этого хотелось.

кенма свесился головой вниз с невысокой кровати, и кончики его осветленных волос касались деревянного пола. игровая консоль в его ладонях грела кожу, но даже при таком раскладе он не выпускал её из рук. куроо не удивился, застав его в таком положении. привычка кенмы тащить с собой в поездки гаджеты уже не раздражала. скомканное полотенце отлетело куда-то в угол, а с волос продолжали стекать струйки воды, исчезая за вырезом чёрной майки.

тецуро опустился на пол близко от парня, подперев ладонью подбородок, и не без любопытства уткнулся в экран, на котором шёл бой. кенма не отвлекался, сосредоточившись на комбо-приёмах своего героя, но куроо знал, что того напрягает такое внимание во время игры и не комментировал, подтянув к себе тарелку с нарезанным арбузом.

время близилось к четырём дня.

the end.


	8. yaku / lev

  
_↳ яку / лев ; 1352 w._  
_(или немного о том, как яку готовил рамэн для льва)_

  
они завалились домой к яку, когда на город обрушился сильный снегопад. лев встряхнул свою куртку за капюшон, чтобы повесить на крючок и замер, потому что снежинки, встряхнутые им, осели на волосы мориске и искрили в свете приглушенной лампочки прихожей; бледная кожа шеи виднелась в вороте школьной формы.

яку отпихнул ногой от себя сумку к стенке, уходя вглубь комнаты, и лев сморщил лицо от внезапного яркого света, залившего пространство. пройдя дальше, он обнаружил, что мориске успел стащить пиджак и галстук с себя, бросив их на диване в гостиной, которая совмещалась с кухней. он проделал то же самое и расстегнул ещё пару пуговиц рубашки в вороте. тем временем яку вовсю хозяйничал на кухне: зажег плиту, поставил на неё маленькую кастрюлю с водой и перебирал в руках несколько пакетов рамэн быстрого приготовления. он остановил свой выбор на одной из них и деловито закатал рукава рубашки. лев обожал наблюдать за ним, когда тот колдовал над их перекусом. как объяснил ему яку, его родители допоздна задерживались на работе, поэтому ему пришлось научиться готовить для себя элементарные блюда, потому что его мама временами не успевала наготовить достаточно еды из-за усталости. 

хайба знал, что мориске впечатляющ в приёмах и подборе мяча, в математике, в пинках, но помимо этого он потрясающ в готовке и поцелуях. 

особенно, в поцелуях. 

от воспоминаний жарких касаний губ к своим губами и горячего рта льву захотелось зажмуриться. тело обдало тёплой волной возбуждения, и он ощутимо ущипнул себя за бок. 

— у тебя такое выражение лица, словно ты вот-вот откинешься. 

  
яку опустил надрезанные сардельки на сковороду, и комнату наполнили аппетитные звуки. во рту льва начала накапливаться слюна, он быстро её сглотнул. 

— потому что из яку-сана великолепный кулинар! я восхищён!

это прозвучало искренне и вызвало у парня довольную улыбку. льву захотелось его поцеловать. вернее, ему всегда хотелось его целовать. утром, в школе, в обед, на переменах, тренировках, даже тогда, когда яку орал на него и обзывал болваном не способным принять мяч. если бы только он знал, что это вызывало обратный эффект у хайбы, не способного оторвать взгляда от двигающихся губ либеро, то точно пнул бы его хорошенько, чтобы отрезвить. 

— ты мог бы включить телек и отдохнуть на диване, пока я не закончу, — яку проворно прихватил палочками за жареные бока сарделек, перетаскивая их на блюдо. 

  
— да ни за что! — сразу же оскорбился лев. — если бы я мог, я бы даже взялся помочь сэмпаю, но боюсь разгромлю всю кухню! 

  
лев резко сник, сидя на стуле, не хватало только хмурой тучки над его головой. яку оторвался от своей готовки, чтобы подойти к нему и потрепать за волосы на макушке. от него шло тепло. 

пальцы мориске были аккуратными, а кожа была чуть грубой и в некоторых местах имела мозоли. но льву нравилось, как они скользили по его затылку вниз к шее, трогали лицо, пока яку целовал его, активно двигая челюстью и не забывая о языке. в такие моменты реальность уплывала в туман, и льву хотелось компактно усадить его себе на колени. он даже один раз пытался это сделать, но получил лишь предупреждающее «ещё раз попытаешься так сделать, ничего больше не получишь». яку тяжело дышал и его губы были опухшими от долгих поцелуев. больше лев не рисковал. 

когда вода в кастрюле закипела, яку повернулся к нему спиной, разорвал пакет с рамэном, аккуратно опустил лапшу в булькающую воду, щелкнул пару раз по пакетику специй пальцем и отправил её содержимое туда же. 

заправленная в брюки школьная рубашка открывала потрясающий вид на подтянутую задницу, и лев подпёр ладонями подбородок вдоволь наслаждаясь открывшимся видом. губы растянулись в блаженной улыбке. 

в постоянных спортивных нагрузках были свои плюсы, и хайба убедился в этом лично, когда видел проступающий пресс во время переодеваний и тугие узлы мышц на спине ближе к плечам. возможно, тело яку было не самым лучшим среди участников волейбольного клуба, но в личном рейтинге льва он занимал топ самых сексуальных тел на планете. временами он ловил себя на мысли, что неприлично долго засматривался на то, как мориске разминался и приседал, вытягивая одну ногу в сторону, чтобы принять мяч, как при этом натягивалась ткань шорт и футболки, напрягались мышцы рук, ног, а у самого льва напрягалось кое-что другое. 

он мягко отодвинул стул, приближаясь со спины к парню, и навис над ним, чтобы подсмотреть, чем тот занят, а на деле лишь пытался не вжаться телом в чужое тело, уж очень хотелось. 

— не смей так делать, когда у меня в руках нож. 

яку прекратил резать зелёный лук и поднял нож, чтобы продемонстрировать ему. несколько отрезанных белых долек упали обратно на разделочную доску. льву пришлось отступить. 

  
яку мог выглядеть угрожающе, когда этого хотел. особенно устрашающе он выглядел тогда, когда лев имел неосторожность выразиться о его низком росте в окружении нескольких игроков волейбольной команды и не знал о мориске, стоящем позади него. в тот самый момент он понял, что яку обладал не меньшим авторитетом, чем куроо, и что сила его пинка не хуже его затрещин и атакующих ударов. 

когда яку поставил перед ним чашу с рамэном, двумя сардельками, зеленым луком и половинками варёного яйца, желудок льва пустился в какой-то гастрономический оргазм. он даже не пытался скрыть свой восторг, с шумом вдыхая в себя идущий от блюда аромат и сверкая голодно глазами. мориске сел напротив и прежде, чем взялся за палочки, оценил реакцию хайбы. 

— приятного аппетита, тебе нужно хорошо питаться, чтобы набраться сил на национальные. 

лев активно закивал, соглашаясь, и после первой пробы добавил: 

— пока есть яку-сан, я буду стараться стать лучшим. 

рамэн оказался вкусным, но со специями был перебор. лев почувствовал, как его губы и глотка горят от остроты бульона, словно ему в рот насыпали красного перца. он плохо переносил острую пищу и поспешил влить в себя стакан воды. немного полегчало, но ровно до момента, пока его взгляд не уткнулся в губы яку — покрасневшие и опухшие по контору, словно он целовался беспрерывно минимум час. лев ощутил, как разогналась кровь по его жилам, и смутился. яку вопросительно уставился на него и выглядел при этом так, словно увидел что-то невероятное. он направил палочки в его сторону и удивлённо произнёс: 

— ты покраснел. 

  
лев завороженно смотрел, как двигались его губы, и краем глаза заметил, как в недоумении съехались его брови на переносице. яку сказал ещё что-то, но хайба не слышал, переживая внутри сильнейшую бурю желаний. он громко стукнул по столешнице кулаками, отчего соскочила ложки с края блюда, и мориске опешил от такой внезапной перемены. 

— ХОЧУ ЦЕЛОВАТЬСЯ С ЯКУ-САНОМ ПРЯМО СЕЙЧАС. 

прошло несколько секунд прежде, чем лев поднял взгляд на сидящего напротив парня и замер. нежный румянец разлился розовым на щеках, а губы приоткрылись в удивлении. 

— о. 

лев не знал, куда себя деть. он никогда не видел яку таким, а ведь ему приходилось наблюдать его разным: раздражённым, когда он пропускал мячи, утешающим, когда успокаивал игроков после проигрыша, покровительственным, когда натаскивал по неуспевающим предметам, серьёзным, когда обсуждал с куроо тактику игры. но сейчас было что-то совсем другое. 

— если только яку-сан не против, — тихо добавил он и внутренне напрягся в ожидании ответа. 

яку отвёл взгляд куда-то в сторону холодильника и кашлянул, прочищая горло. льву пришлось выдержать контакт глазами и пытаться при этом не вспыхнуть зажегшейся спичкой. они никогда прежде не обсуждали свои желания и действия. и даже их первый поцелуй произошёл чересчур спонтанно и быстро, затем всё закрутилось до того, что то яку прижимал его к стене, привлекая за шею, то лев охотно вгрызался в чужой рот, чтобы как-то компенсировать своё положение ученика/наставника. его сильно плющило, когда яку позволял ему вести в поцелуе и одним только властным касанием мог вновь изменить роли. если у кого-то внутри порхали бабочки, то внутри льва стадо мамонтов устраивало вечеринку в честь яку мориске и сейчас эти самые мамонты грозились разорвать ему сердце. лев не дышал, когда яку встал с места, спокойно взял порядком опустевшие блюда и отвернулся к раковине. послышался звук льющейся воды, задвигались оголённые локти. признаться, привлекательные локти. лев завис. в голове проносились миллион и одна идея того, что могло бы случиться, если бы он держал язык за зубами. возможно, он был бы на полпути домой. возможно, яку бы проводил его, они бы даже пару раз швырнулись друг в друга снежками. возможно, они бы поцеловались перед выходом, и лев мог бы даже подержать его руку в своем кармане пуховика, чтобы согреть. миллион разных «возможно» рвали на части реальность, пока лев не услышал то самое: 

— моих родителей сегодня не будет. я хотел предложить тебе остаться на ночевку. 

the end.


	9. suna / atsumu

_↳ suna / atsumu ; 23 w._

осаму говорил, что суна из того типа людей, которые «не подходи, выебу», но ацуму его не послушал и подошёл.

оказалось, осаму был прав.

the end.


	10. sakusa, atsumu, wakatoshi

_↳ sakusa, atsumu, wakatoshi; 284 w._

осень, первый день октября, первый день, когда сакуса встречает ушиджиму в холле библиотеки. первый день, когда он звонит в дверь ацуму, и без всяких слов направляется на кухню, чтобы поставить чайник.

деревянные половицы скрипят под ногами.

у ацуму заспанное лицо и чёрные боксеры на голое тело, а у сакусы лишь тихое _я не гей_ , пока мелкие чаинки вихрятся на донышке кружки. где-то за окном продолжает разлетаться осень. ацуму вопросительно вскидывает брови и выглядит заинтересованным. сакусе хочется стереть это выражение с его лица. он морщится.

– у меня были девушки в старшей школе.

губы мии вздрагивают в подобии улыбки, потому что он вспоминает тех девушек, с которыми переспал. в конце концов, это ни хрена не значило.

– это ни хрена не значит.

он прислоняется плечом к дверному проёму и пару раз проходится пальцем по виску. осветленные пряди чёлки чуть пушатся. сакуса смотрит на крепкое, слегка загорелое тело и проступающие линии мышц.

– у меня на тебя не сто _и_ т.

– у тебя проблемы со вкусом, я в курсе.

ацуму подавляет в себе зевок, смешно вытягивая лицо, и проводит ладонью по линии челюсти, явно чувствуя пробивающуюся щетину, хмурится.

– я не гей, – повторяет сакуса, будто пытаясь убедить себя. тепло пробивается сквозь керамические стенки чашки.

ацуму не спорит, позволяя встревоженным мыслям киёми улечься самим. он знает, каково это, когда принимаешь себя. каково это, когда запутался. он наблюдал _этот_ взгляд в отражении в зеркале, ещё в старшей школе, когда понял, что не такой. не такой, как большинство.

когда понял, что _влюбился_.

он пожимает плечами и разворачивается. и прежде, чем уйти, кидает:

– если ты закончил, то можешь завалиться спать со мной. обещаю, что приставать не б.

ему не дают договорить.

– _он_ охренительно красивый. и я не в порядке со вчерашнего дня.

ацуму

пробует

 _дышать_.

the end.


	11. atsumu / sakusa

_↳ atsumu / sakusa ; 129 w._

сакуса собирался откусить от стащенного с тарелки ацуму печенья, но заметив удивлённый взгляд последнего, вздёрнул бровями и с вызовом откусил. мелкие крошки остались у него на губах. 

ацуму рассмеялся. он поудобнее устроил голову на вытянутой руке, прижавшись боком к мягкой спинке дивана, и взглянул вновь на сакусу. щеку приятно согрело теплом кожи. 

— я бы мог отдать тебе все печенья мира. 

— лучше бы ты перестал тащить еду из кухни, — сакуса оторвался от экрана телевизора. непослушные пряди волнистых волос мягко обрамляли его лицо. 

— не говори, что не втянулся! 

сакуса неопределённо пожал плечами. 

— пока ты не делаешь этого в моём доме, меня всё устраивает. 

ацуму подался чуть вперёд и улыбнулся одной из своих самых обезоруживающих улыбок.

— и даже пицца в постели после секса? 

— это предложение?

the end


	12. sakusa / atsumu

_↳ atsumu / sakusa ; 360 w._

где-то за окном мигает трёхцветным светофор, раз за разом.

сакуса устало трёт переносицу, рукава рубашки растёгнуты и закатаны. сегодняшняя встреча растащила его жизнь по кирпичикам и вернула к отправной точке. 

странная штука память. она то дремлет, не давая рассмотреть дорогие сердцу моменты, то наоборот оживляет всё во сто раз приумноженное и усиленное, что кажется таким реальным. 

за те полторы минуты, за которые ацуму дошёл до него, сакуса успел пережить все их моменты, успел влюбиться и порезаться об осколки того, что оставила ему эта любовь. 

ацуму улыбался, и сакуса осознавал, что до сих пор помнит вкус его улыбки.

наверное, на его лице мелькнуло что-то такое, что заставило чужие губы вздрогнуть. улыбка стекла в уголках горечью. 

сакуса ещё с утра обнаружил возле дивана в гостиной спортивную сумку с знакомым логотипом и поймал себя на порыве затолкать её поглубже в шкаф, будто её и не было никогда. будто между ними не было километров дорог и недосказанности. будто у них целая жизнь впереди. он вспомнил, что ацуму всегда знал, что он оставлял ключи для него. даже после стольких лет оставлял. 

сакуса откупоривает бутылку вина, оставленную у него куроо, и делает первый глоток.

в голове проносится «всё могло быть по-другому».

  
он просыпается в постели, укрытый одеялом, без узла галстука и без брюк. ацуму лежит рядом, его дыхание размеренное, а рука закинута ему на бедро. тепло, исходящее от него, настоящее и такое правильное.

сакуса поворачивается, просунув ноги между ног ацуму, и закрывает глаза. 

— не пей больше в одиночестве, — бормочет ацуму ему в шею, и сгибает одну ногу в колене, как любил делать всегда. когда-то очень давно сакусе казалось, что изгиб ноги ацуму идеально вписывается в пространство между его ногами. 

—ладно, — шепчет сакуса, — ладно.

голос у него сухой и надтреснутый совсем как дрова в камине в зимнюю пору. он мягко прижимается губами к его голове и с тянущим чувством в сердце закрывает глаза. 

когда-нибудь он найдёт в себе силы забрать запасной ключ из-под цветочного горшка на лестничной площадке.

когда-нибудь он скажет ему, что у их отношений нет будущего, потому что самого ацуму нет в его жизни.

когда-нибудь он скажет ему о том, что ему надо двигаться дальше, что он разлюбил и разлюбит. 

  
когда-нибудь. 

the end.


	13. sakusa / hinata

_↳ sakusa / hinata ; 123 w._

  
есть что-то невероятно потрясающее в том, как хината вжимается в сакусу посреди ночи. как он утыкается носом в изгиб его шеи, и мерное дыхание оседает на поверхности чувствительной кожи. рука сама тянется к взъерошенным на макушке волосам не то пригладить, не то взлохматить ещё сильнее. сакуса не знает до последнего момента, пока пальцев не касается мягкий вихрь чужих волос. 

ночь тянется к рассвету, когда сакуса повторяет изгиб позы шоё, словно вбирая его в себя целиком. кончики прядей щекочут подбородок, а сердце вторит чужому еле ощутимому биению сердца. слышно, как хината что-то бормочет во сне и разворачивается к нему лицом. черты его лица расслабленные, тени скатываются с кончиков подрагивающихся ресниц, стекают вниз и мягко ложатся на впадинку над верхней губой. 

сакусе хочется его поцеловать. 

  
the end.


	14. kageyama / hinata

_↳ kageyama / hinata ; 14 w._

  
кагеяма переспал с хинатой, потому что проще переспать с ним, чем объяснять, почему нет. 

the end.


	15. asahi / nishinoya

_↳ asahi, nishinoya (asahi/saeko) ; 195 w._

  
— у нас с тобой несостоявшаяся любовь. 

— как это? — изумился асахи. 

юу нравилось, когда асахи выглядел таким: слегка озадаченным и смущённым, и ещё эта привычка касаться волос на затылке, когда его накрывало неловкостью. а ещё ему нравилось, когда они могли провести время вдвоём. это напоминало ему о том, что во всем мире, во всей вселенной у него есть свой человек, который важен ему в той же равной степени, как и он сам. 

— просто представь, как в одной из вселенных мы бы влюбились друг в друга.

губы асахи тронула улыбка. он на секунду остановил свой взгляд на учебнике, чтобы запомнить страницу, и отложил её в сторону.

— это не сложно представить.

нишиноя довольно вскинул руки вверх, от чего тетрадь с конспектами шлёпнулась с его колен, а затем резко стушевался. 

— ты не подумай, я рад, что у тебя есть саэко-сан и всё такое. мне важно, чтобы ты был здоров и счастлив. 

юу выглядел чересчур серьёзным, говоря об этом. казалось, что даже его боевито торчащая высветленная прядь волос приструнилась под тоном его голоса.

асахи захотелось засмеяться. он протянул руку, чтобы взъерошить чужие волосы на макушке, и сказал: 

— обещаю найти тебя в других вселенных. 

the end.


	16. Chapter 16

_↳ atsumu / sakusa ; 146 w._

  
— я осознаю, что полон дерьма, — ацуму будто прожигает его взглядом. сакусе хочется отшатнуться, выбежать за дверь, лишь бы прекратить всё это. ему не хочется знать такого мию.

ацуму пытается сделать шаг к нему, но замирает в неуверенности — колеблется. он устало проводит рукой по лицу, словно снимая с себя все маски одну за другой, и поднимает тяжёлый взгляд на стоящего в нескольких шагах от него парня. 

— за всю свою жизнь я ни о ком и ни о чём не беспокоился, и все, вроде как, привыкли к этому. а тут вдруг появляешься ты, и я… я не привык к такому.

сакусе кажется, что его рёбра хрустят, крошась в пыль. трудно дышать. стена, которую он построил вокруг себя даёт трещину, разрастаясь, и совсем скоро его похоронит под её обломками. 

у ацуму в глазах такое, что становится больно. 

— просто позволь мне быть рядом. 

the end.

  
(из недописанного)


	17. atsumu, asahi / kita

_↳ atsumu, asahi / kita ; 432 w._

  
у ацуму было хорошее настроение. утренняя пробежка всегда бодрила, а хороший завтрак поднимал настроение. он не чувствовал подвоха ни в чём, даже тогда, когда после отличной связки с осаму вскинул руку, чтобы ему отбили пять, но осаму игнорировал его после той их потасовки в зале, а суна, тот ещё говнюк, снял их драку и наделал из скринов его лица набор смайлов для мессенджера. но каково же было его удивление, когда вместо ожидаемой ладони, по нему вяло мазнула аккуратная ладонь с прохладными пальцами. 

ацуму застыл, боковым зрением скользя по посеребряным волосам и чёткому профилю их капитана. кита никогда не позволял себе такого, даже во время игры он держался собранно, до ужаса трезво и не расслаблялся вплоть до окончания матча.

кажется, действие шинске удивило не только его. алан попал в сетку во время подачи, мяч несколько раз подпрыгнул по полу, пока все головы игроков повернулись в сторону капитана. но кита не остановился и вышел из зала под недоумённые взгляды своей команды. 

ацуму вскоре забыл об этом. он особо не придавал значения тому, что не касалось волейбола, осаму и самого себя, а ещё с недавнего времени хинаты шоё, с которым ацуму столкнулся во время национального турнира. ему казалось, что он нашёл родственную душу, которая дышала волейболом настолько же, насколько он сам. от этого восторгом покалывало под кожей. он даже попытался пойти на контакт с шоё, но команда карасуно стаей ворон кружила вокруг своей «приманки», не позволяя никому до неё добраться. это злило ровно до момента, пока он всё-таки не получил его номер. хината оказался таким же громким в переписке, как и вживую.

на сердце потеплело и на губах мелькнула улыбка. осаму называл её глупой, ацуму было плевать.

он свернул в сторону спортзала, но там никого не оказалось. с мыслями, что он пришёл раньше всех, ацуму вытолкал вперед корзину с мячами и склонился, чтобы подвязать шнурки. 

— никогда в жизни бы не подумал, что наш капитан способен втрескаться в кого-то. 

ацуму замер. судя по голосу это был хитоши. 

— надо что-то делать. страшнее киты, только сам на себя не похожий кита, — послышался вздох. — осаму обещал раздобыть номер их капитана через их связующего. надо заручиться поддержкой с их стороны тоже, чтобы свести этих двоих. никогда бы в жизни не подумал, что буду участвовать в подобном.

алан еще раз тяжело вздохнул. послышался легкий хлопок. ацуму выглянул из-за корзины. хитоши и алан стояли рядом, одзиро подцепил сетку пальцем, та пошла рябью.

— кита и ас карасуно, кто бы мог подумать. 

мозг ацуму лихорадочно перебирал картинки из памяти. капитан карасуно — крепкий, среднего роста, бритоголовый со своим диагональным ударом, другой, который тоже смахивал на головореза с сумасшедшей силы подачей, либеро… СТОП. 

КИТА И ПАТЛАТЫЙ ИЗ КАРАСУНО??¿?¿!! 

— КАКОГО ЧЁРТА ВЫ МНЕ ОБ ЭТОМ НЕ СКАЗАЛИ?! 

the end. 


	18. asahi / kita

_↳ asahi / kita ; 823 w._

  
они дошли до одной из съёмных квартир за полночь. асахи аккуратно прижал к себе киту за бок, открывая дверь. послышался тихий стон. он почувствовал, как парень напрягся всем телом, что было нежелательно в его состоянии. 

матрас прогнулся под тяжестью тела, и мягкий свет ночника разбавил темноту комнаты. кита выглядел бледнее обычного, посеребрянные пряди волос темными кончиками липли местами ко лбу, покрывшимся испариной. асахи аккуратно распахнул полы накинутого пиджака, тёмное кровавое пятно уродливо расползалось по поверхности серой рубашки. 

— чёрт, — ругнулся он в голос. 

он вытряхнул из бумажных свёртков всё, что набрал в нескольких аптеках, и закатал рукава своей рубашки. хватило лишь нескольких растёгнутых пуговиц, чтобы открыть доступ к полученной ране. при других обстоятельствах от интимности момента у асахи перехватило бы дыхание. ему и так с лихвой хватало того, что кита переодевался при нём, сменял коллекцию своих безупречно отглаженных рубашек на водолазки с высоким воротом. асахи мог бы безошибочно назвать, в какие дни недели шинске предпочитал костюмы, а в какие носил хакаму поверх тёмного кимоно, обязательно расшитого на воротнике серебристым рисунком кицуне — знаком его семьи. 

он осторожно снял повязку, наложенную ивайзуми часа четыре назад, и начал обрабатывать рану. тишина в комнате то и дело прерывалась звуком отслаивающихся от защитной плёнки пластырей, разрываемых упаковок бинтов и еле слышным дыханием киты. асахи понадобилось двадцать минут, чтобы остановить открывшееся кровотечение и наложить новую повязку и ещё шесть секунд, чтобы решиться прикоснуться ко лбу киты и откинуть взмокшую челку в сторону. 

— босс, мне нужно, — он склонился к нему, подсовывая руку под поясницу. голос стал ниже на тон, и асахи захотелось выкашлять этот ком в горле, который возникал у него каждый раз, когда ему приходилось вторгаться в личное пространство шинске. тепло чужого тела ощущалось родным, а в нос потянуло приятным запахом. он часто чувствовал этот аромат, когда оставался охранять киту до глубокой ночи, пока тот разбирался с делами семьи или же когда им долго приходилось ехать на машине.

вблизи черты чужого лица казались ещё идеальнее. асахи бы не удивился, скажи ему кто, что в прошлой жизни шинске был императором или наследником престола, хотя и в этой он имел свою собственную империю, о которой не говорилось ни в одном из учебников истории и географии. 

— мне надо закрепить повязку через плечо, босс. 

кита смотрел на него из-под полуопущенных век, и асахи мог увидеть росчерк тени от его ресниц. 

— делай, — пауза. — что считаешь нужным. 

голос тихий будто первый снег, и асахи почувствовал, как парень приник лбом к его плечу. сухие губы мазнули по ткани рубашки, ребра под ладонью тяжело поднимались и опускались. он аккуратно стянул рубашку с одного плеча, обнажая светлую кожу, на контрасте с которой его рука казалась чересчур смуглой, и принялся за работу. это заняло несколько минут, чтобы зафиксировать несколько слоев бинта.

— от тебя идёт тепло. приятно. 

асахи растерялся, услышав это. он протянул еще один слой бинта через плечо, на всякий случай, как показал ему ивайзуми, и опустил киту обратно на постель. затем встал, чтобы выбросить последствия перевязки, а ещё грязную рубашку шинске. добыв из шкафа ещё одно одеяло, он накинул его на отдыхающего парня, налил в стакан воды, поставил рядом с кроватью и скрылся в ванной. 

умывшись прохладной водой, асахи опёрся о раковину. день выдался тяжёлым. он просчитался и не успел всего на пару секунд, и по потрясённым лицам братьев мия понял, что случилось нечто непоправимое. он успел подхватить киту прежде, чем тот рухнул. вокруг свистели пули, кто-то орал, кого-то ранило, кто-то погибал, а границы его мира сомкнулись лишь на истекающем кровью парне у него на руках. ацуму, перезаряжавший винтовку, кивнул, и асахи вынес киту из этого ада под звуки стрельбы и автоматной очереди. 

ивайзуми, открывший перед ним дверь, выглядел недовольным вечерним визитом, но, увидев, кого принесло, быстро принялся за дело.

— тебя бы тоже следовало осмотреть. 

асахи ещё во время перестрелки почувствовал секундную острую боль в плече, но та притупилась, уходя на второй план, стоило ему лишь взять на руки шинске.

он ещё раз плеснул в лицо прохладной водой. налил в полотенце обеззараживающее средство и прижал к ране. его лишь слегка задело пулей. оставшись в одной майке, асахи скомкал рубашку — та полетела в угол комнаты.

теперь оставалось лишь ждать.

он вернулся в обратно, присел на диван и вытащил пистолет, зарядил магазин, проверил, снял с предохранителя и убрал обратно. 

кита дышал размеренно, асахи вслушивался в каждое движение грудной клетки. веки то и дело смыкались.

день казался бесконечным. 

  
*

  
— почему вы решили пойти в телохранители? 

над ними простиралось звёздное небо. асахи оторвался от созерцания чужого профиля, всмотрелся в звёзды. он работал на семью шинске уже около трёх месяцев, когда его приставили охранять наследника, которого до этого он видел лишь на фотографиях. 

— может быть, потому что моя внешность располагает? 

послышался смех. 

асахи повернул голову в сторону своего подопечного. тени обтекали черты лица напротив, путались в заломе ресниц, оседали на впадинке над губой.

— мне нравится ваш рост, ваши волосы и даже бородка. выглядит внушительно. 

кита развернулся, чтобы оставить его одного, и прежде, чем уйти, произнёс: 

— вы — восьмой. надеюсь, вам повезёт больше, чем остальным. 

  
the end. 


End file.
